Weddings
by kissinkatebarlow15
Summary: Jack and Kim have just graduated College and are still living with there parents. They have been together for 6 years! Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

Me: Hey Mommy I have a question?

Mommy: What do want?

Me: Do you remember when you said I could bring a friend the next time we go visit grandma Crawford.

Mommy: Maybe…

Me: Well I want Jack to come with us.

Mommy: Um… NO!

Me: But why we've been dating for 6 years.

Mommy: You know what I'll make you a deal. You let your little brother Parker sleep in the room with you guys, he can come. I didn't think you'd pick him.

Me: Me either.

Mommy: Tell him were leaving on Thursday.

Me: Ok thanks Mom. I'm going to start packing.

I ran upstairs and started to make a list of things I needed to pack. Jack would be here any minute today is our 6 year anniversary. I had just written down the last thing when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me.

No One's POV

Jack: Whatcha been up to all day?

Kim: Convincing my mommy to let you come to my grandmas with us.

Jack: and how'd that go over?

Kim: I think she really likes you because she said yes!

Jack: No Way really? That's awesome!

Kim: The only thing is Parker has to share a room with us.

Jack: That's cool! I love Parker!

Kim: That's good we leave Thursday! What if instead of our movie night we help each other pack? Unless… you want to make out the whole time its ok with me

Jack: No we'll have plenty of opportunities to do that when we get back I promise!

Kim: Good!

Now Jack had just walked into Kim's closet and pulled out my white sundress, he tossed it to me and said:

Jack: Here put this on, I want to show you something.

Kim: Ok where are we going?

Jack: You'll see. Go change!

Kim went into her bathroom and changed her hair was already curly so she just left it. When she walked back into the room Jack's jaw dropped.

Kim: What do I look bad?

Jack: No you look amazing, just one more thing.

He put a white flower in her hair.

Kim: How do I look?

Jack: Perfect! Now we don't have all year lets go oh you need to be blindfolded because this is a secret place!

Kim: Ok…


	2. Help!

**Hey Ever this is totally just and Authors note! Sorry guys.**

**Ok I need some serious help you guys!**

**Here's the situation: I have a huge crush on this guy idk if he like me or not but he like flirts with me all the time and me and my friend were discussing it and here was the convo:**

**Me: Do you think he likes me?**

**Friend:I think he wants to just doesnt know what to say**

**Me: Awe really**

**Friend: I mean he acts like a friend but i kinda think he could like ya**

**Me:haha yeah oh my i thought i was ganna die when (another friend) asked me to grab his arms**

**Friend: heheh i was watching you to see what ya would do**

**Me: haha what did i look funny**

**Friend: nope lol**

**Me: what did i look like**

**Friend: like you touched a milllion dollars hahah**

**(As you can tell i like him alot)**

**Me:no way thats soo bad**

**Friend: But only i noticed that**

**Me:are you sure**

**Friend: yes im really sure**

**Me: ok good hahah idk if you were there but like two weeks ago i was walking around taking pictures(at this bible study i see him at) and he (the guy i like) stopped me and said "give me the camera" i said "why" and he said "because you take everyone elses pictures someone should take yours" and he took two pictures of me and when he was getting the camera untangled from my arm and he was touching my arm and i had a good feeling**

**Friend: awww okay that probably just sealed everything :)**

**Me: What do you mean**

**Friend: what he said to you**

**Me: ik but what did it seal**

**Friend: he likes you... i think he is just afraid to admit it**

**Me: how on earth can you tell help a sister out hes soo hard for me to read**

**Friend: ...Your my sister? thats legit Hahaha anyway did u see how he kept smiling?**

**Me: no...**

**(as you see im part stupid when it comes to guys)**

**Friend: he was smiling alot!**

**Me: no way i missed it i wanna get it on camera**

**Friend: You should :)**

**Me: ive only seen it a few times but wait was it a normal-for-everyone-smile or a just-for-me-smile**

**Friend: ...half and half...**

**Me: awee i missed it was this when we were sitting there and talking**

**Friend: yes**

**Me: i never noticed it**

**Friend: awe you should**

**And today we were having a friendly argument about a quarter and he grabbed my hand and pulled me across the table and held my hand longer than he needed to and he was looking in to eyes the whole time and we have this ongoing argument about who would win in a fight. And idk does anyone think he likes me I need help idk what to do either?**

**New chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Heyyy guys I still want feedback from my other authers note but as promised heres chapter 2! Enjoy! REVIEW LIKE CRAZYYYYY! I want at least 10 reviews before I post chapter 3! FYI they are all written! Enjoy!**_

**Recap:**

**Kim: How do I look?**

**Jack: Perfect! Now we don't have all year lets go oh you need to be blindfolded because this is a secret place!**

**Kim: Ok…**

**_Story!_**

They walked out to his truck and when Kim got in she noticed that he had cleaned it. It also smelled like lavender that's when she noticed the air freshener, when he got in the truck Kim looked at him funny.

Jack: What?

Kim: you cleaned out your truck and it smells good in here.

Jack: Well today is a special day!

Kim (sarcastically): Oh is it now?

Jack: I'm thinkin it has something to do with 6?

Kim: Could it be our 6th day?

Jack: No, no I think it's our 6 months.

Kim: No, I don't think that sounds right.

Jack: So it must be our 6th year anniversary. Hey now you have to put in your blindfold.

Kim: Really? (She wined)

Jack: Yes! It's a surprise, put it on!

Kim: But Jack! Do I have to?

Jack: Yes, baby girl it'll only be for like a half an hour.

Kim: Ok.

A half an hour later they pulled into a long gravel drive way.

Kim: Wait, I recognize this.

Jack: Oh do you now?

Kim: Yeah it's Kick Park.

Jack: Maybe.

Kim hit him in the arm.

Jack: Ok it is.

Kim: We come here every year.

Jack: Yes but this anniversary is special.

Kim: It is?

Jack: Yes now no more talking.

Jack helped her out of the car and they walk a few feet to what Kim remembered being an open yard area. It all smelled so familiar.

Jack: Ok take off the blindfold but keep your eyes closed.

Kim: Why can't I open them?

Jack: Because it's a surprise!

Kim: I know that Jack but I'm a very impatience person!

Jack: I know you are!

Kim took off the blindfold with her eyes closed.

Jack: Ok you can open them...

Kim opened her eyes and saw**…...…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…...**

**…OOOOO WHAT DID SHE SEE…..…...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Jack down on one knee with a ring in a little black box. She was so shocked.

Jack: Kim, these last 6 years of my life have been amazing and I want to spend every last second of my life with you. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?

_**OOOO What is she gonna say? Review to find out!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously on Weddings…**

**Jack down on one knee with a ring in a little black box. She was so shocked. **

**Jack: Kim, these last 6 years of my life have been amazing and I want to spend every last second of my life with you. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?**

**Now for this Chapter…**

Kim: Yes! Jack! Yes! I Love you!

He stood up and hugged and kissed her.

Jack: I Love you too! I hope its ok but I hired a Photographer to take pictures of your reaction.

Kim: That's perfectly fine with me.

Jack: Oh I'm so happy!

Kim: Me too.

Jack: Do you wanna go get some ice cream?

Kim: Most defiantly! Did you tell your mom about this?

Jack: My parents and your parents.

Kim: But it's ok if I call my mom and tell her, right?

Jack: Of course!

Kim: Ok.

Jack: I'm gonna go see our photos, while you call your mom.

Kim: Ok.

He walked over to the photographer while I dialed my home phone number.

Mom: Hello?

Kim: Mommy.

Mom: Hey Honey!

Kim: Guess what?

Mom: What?

Kim: I'm engaged!

Mom: I'm so happy for you. I knew he was going to ask you because before he went upstairs to get you he asked us if it was ok. That's way cool, I'll tell Daddy. Have fun sweetie! Bye.

Kim: Bye!

Kim walked over to where Jack and the Photographer were.

Jack: The pictures look great!

Kim: Oooo, I wanna see!

Like Jack said they looked amazing, you could defiantly tell I was happy.

Jack: Hey we'll be in touch thanks man!

Photographer: Congratulations man. Later!

Kim: Ready for some ice cream?

Jack: Of course, hey! You know you look beautiful today.

Kim: Thanks and you look pretty handsome yourself. And this ring is gorgeous!

Jack: I got it at Jared's.

Kim: OMG! He went to Jared's.

They both started to laugh.

Jack: I've really been craving Bernie's.

Kim: As long as its ice cream I'm there.

Jack: Text Jerry and Grace and tell them to bring the kids. I didn't tell him yet ant I wanna see the kids.

Kim: Ok.

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys when I said I wouldn't update till I got 10 more reviews I meant it. So thanks to everyone that reviewed! Ok guys I want at least 13 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**


End file.
